you can't kill true love
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: when Ichigo gets kidnapped, it's up to lettuce to prove that love conquers all!


**MC: time for another Lettuce/Ichigo fic**

 **Pudding: YAY!**

 **VerdeRenamon: kay...**

MC the Midget Dragon presents:

"You Can't Kill Love!"

(i do not own Tokyo Mew Mew!)

it's valentine's Day again, only this time, Ichigo was as happy as humanly possable!

this marked their two year aniversery, she had bought a emerald necklace for her sweet Lettuce.

on her way to Moe and Miwa's apartment, she was suddenly attacked by two men in black!

she clawed at them until one removed his mask...

"Ryou...figures!" she said, but before she coud reach for her pendant...

BONK!

she was bonked on the head with a baseball bat used by the other assailent.

Luckly, Pudding saw everything and ran to warn Lettuce!

 **At Moe and Miwa's...**

the girls were getting Lettuce ready for her date, they had managed to buy Lettuce a new pair of glasses, and some strawberry perfume.

"th-thanks girls, i hope ichigo is okay though, she should be here by now..." Lettuce said, getting worried by the moment.

"NO SHE'S NOT NA NO DA!" a voice said.

"Pudding?" said Lettuce.

Pudding charged right in, her eyes full of tears.

"Ryou-Baka, and some other guy hit Ichigo-onnechan with a bat and took her away!" she said sobbing onto Zakuro's shoulders.

Pudding then show them the baseball bat with ichigo's blood on it.

When Lettuce saw this, her eyes glowed a angry green, she knew where Ryou was taking her, Cafe Mew Mew.

"Pudding, you're with me, Moe and Miwa, Zakuro, you, Berry and Ringo, go warn Ichigo's Parents." she said with a serious tone.

"got it, will you guys be allright?" asked Berry

Lettuce nodded...

 **At the Cafe's Basement...**

"I CANNOT BELEVE YOU WENT AHEAD WITH THIS!" said Keichiro.

"look, murder is the last thing i wanted, but it has come to that, we can't protect the world with just Zakuro, if Ichigo won't obey me, i'll have to diesect her, and start over, maybe the next one will be a little more obedient..." said Ryou.

"You do realize, the minute i get free, you're dead, right?" said Ichigo.

"and maybe the next one won't muder me!" a voice said as she stepped out of the shadows.

"MINT?" said Ichigo as she laid there on the lab table

it was indeed Mint, sitll in one piece, "Lettuce will come to rescue you, and when she does, i'll be ready for her." she said as she revealed her arm, which was replaced with a Gattling gun.

just then...

RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!

the door was blasted open and Lettuce, Pudding, Moe and Miwa, walked in.

"Ryou, you crossed the line this time, nobody, and i mean NOBODY! hits my Ichigo, NOBODY!" Lettuce screamed, her eyes burned not with hatred, but love and passion.

Ichigo had never knew Lettuce loved her that much, seeing this filled her with newfound strengh, and with it she was able to break free of the lab table.

Ryou seeing this, ran back upstairs...

"where ya going, you're gonna miss all the bloodshed!" said Mint as she readied her new toy.

the two stood before Mint, holding hands.

"you two sicken me, i should've killed you two when we first met, i've seen all of your tricks" hissed Mint.

the lovers looked at each other...then stared at Mint.

"no you havent!" both said.

(Play "stronger than You" by Steven Universe)

 _Ichigo and Lettuce,_

 _Back together,_

 _and we're never gonna fall at the hands of the likes of you,_

 _because we so much better,_

 _and every part of us says go get her!_

 _the two of us ain't gonna follow your rules, come at us without any of you fancy tools._

 _let's go just us and you,_

 _let's go, just one on two!_

 _go ahead and try to kill us if you're able,_

 _can't you see that our true love is stable,_

 _we can see you hate the way we intermingle,_

 _but we think you're just pissed that you're single._

 _from now on, we will fight together,_

 _and we're gonna stay like this forever,_

 _if you break us apart, we'll just come back newer,_

 _and we'll always be twice the Mew that you are._

 _(Vocals)_

 **Meanwhile...**

Ryou tries to leave the cafe only to be stopped by Zakuro and the others, with ichigo's parents in tow.

Shintaro tackles Ryou, "you heartless bastard!" he said as he started to punch him senseless.

Pudding, Moe and Miwa joined them moments later,

"where's Ichigo and my future daughter in law?" asked Shintaro.

Pudding looked at the entrance to the basement," having a chat with a old friend na no da."

 _(vocals continue as fighting continues)_

 _this is who we are,_

 _this is how we'll live,_

 _because we were so lonley, we had so much love to give._

 _but now we are together, and our hearts will beat as one,_

 _and as long as we have each other, we're stronger than anyone!_

 _go ahead and try to kill us if you're able,_

 _can't you see that our true love is stable,_

 _you may think we're not somthing you're afraid of, cause' you think that you've seen what we're made of._

 _but we shine brighter than a shooting star,_

 _guardians of true love is who we are,_

 _we are it's fury,_

 _we are patience,_

 _we are its coversation..._

 _You and Me..._

 _(Vocals)_

 _and we're stronger than you!_

 _(Vocals)_

 _and we stronger than you!_

as they held hands, new words formed in their heads...

RIBBON GRAND MALESTROM!

Mint was sliced apart by waves of energy!

the two, having done their job, returned to their loved ones...

The End!

 **MC: ^_^**

 **Lettuce: wow...**

 **Ryou: i hate you...**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
